nsvaporfandomcom-20200215-history
Dispute Resolution
Credit where credit is due: All content on this page was "borrowed," politely but without permission, from Wikistates. While we do our best to avoid them, disputes do arise among members of the NSVapor community from time to time. Ideally the affected parties will work out the issue among themselves, but sometimes this is simply not possible. Because of this, NSVapor asks that you use the following process to resolve disputes you may have: # Ask yourself if the other person is right. Perhaps you made an error in judgment, or perhaps the other person simply has a better perspective on the issue than you do. Many disputes can be avoided altogether by simply accepting that sometimes you may be wrong and others may be right, and learning to recognize those situations when they arise. # If that's not the case, politely (even if the other person was decidedly less than polite) contact the other person or people involved. # If you are unable to reach a decision on your own that satisfies everyone involved, you should then contact an Administrator and ask him or her to step in. The Administrator will do his best to gather all relevant information (if you have information you think is relevant, feel free to provide it) and may then seek the input of his fellow administrators as well as others who might have knowledge of the situation. Except in the (unlikely, but possible) case that sensitive personal or private information is involved, these discussions will take place openly. Eventually, the Administrator will come to a conclusion and decide what is to be done, and ask the involved parties to modify their behavior appropriately. Generally, no blocks will be or should be issued at this stage. # If the matter persists, any involved party or Administrator may request community input on the matter at the Community Dispute Resolution Thread. If this is done, any member of the community with something constructive to add may present information and opinions, and the involved parties may make their cases. Here, a Vapor Administrator (whichever one is decided to be least directly involved) shall take the role of "judge" as in a bench trial. Once the evidence is presented by both sides of the dispute, the judge will make his/her decision regarding both verdict and sentencing. This is the only means by which a block of a month or more or a permanent ban may be placed on a vested, good-faith NSVapor community member (that is, anyone who isn't a spambot and hasn't been insulting and alienating people from the time they first joined NSVapor). # Appeals: An appeal can only be made if an administrator other than the President is the presiding "judge." If a ruling has been made against a member by a lower administrator which that member may appeal to the President via a private telegram on the Nationstates main site. Once the President has made a decision, it is final and cannot be repealed. 'The important thing to remember throughout all of this is to remain polite, collegial, and cordial at all times. Even if you were in the right to begin with, if you lose your head and become obnoxious or insulting you may still find yourself sanctioned for that.' Category:WikiStates dispute resolution